


Oh My God, Do That Again

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack has a special talent.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Oh My God, Do That Again

“Oh my God, do that again,” she cries out in delight.

“You mean like this?” His fingers repeat the movement.

“Yesssss…,” she purrs and melts deeper into the cushions on the sofa. Her eyes flutter close as she succumbs to his touch.

He increases the pressure of his strokes.

“God, you’re so talented.” The barely audible whisper tumbles from her parted lips. She writhes under his ministrations and throws her arms above her head.

“You’re easy to please,” he chuckles.

He loves to witness her total abandonment whenever he massages her feet. It’s incredibly entertaining and amusing.

Every single time.


End file.
